CPRESPECT
by klaine.clace
Summary: This is just what I thought should happen before Sectionals in season 3 but after Santana and Brittany joined the Troubletones.


Sue glares menacingly at the foreign-looking girl that had just stepped into her office.

"Miss Sylvester, you wanted to see me?" The girl says shyly in her heavy Irish accent.

"Yes, sit down."

The girl sits down, her long, brown, curly hair moving slightly as she bends. Sue feels an instant dislike towards this girl, as the girl's eyes were a brighter blue than hers.

"So I hear that you are a temporary immigrant from Ireland, here to join your brother in the freedom land. Usually, I would be pushing you back on that airplane that brought you here, but I am going to use you for my master plan."

"Ummm, excuse me?" the girl responded, obviously shocked by Sue's racist comments and the fact that she was going to use her. Sue took a swig of her protein shake, and then leaned in closer to the girl so she could hear better.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Guys, come on, you can do better than that! The Trouble Tones will be working as hard as possible to try to win, and we need to, too." Mr. Schuester shouted.

"We _are_ trying our best, Mr. Schue, but we're struggling without Rachel. ", Artie complained. Behind him, almost all of the Glee Club members were nodding in sad agreement. Finn stood up and broke the somber silence.

"Yeah, Rachel's good, but that doesn't mean that all of us are bad. Mr. Schue's right- we can beat the Trouble Tones if we can work harder. I mean, they don't have Rachel either, so they have the same amount of talent as us." Finn stated.

"That's the spirit, Finn! We really can do this, guys. So first we have to think about our song choice. Suggestions, anyone?"

Kurt raised his hand.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"I think we should perform an homage to Miss Patti LuPone. I have the perfect songs to-"

"No way! I think I speak for the guys in this room when I say that LuPone ain't our style." Puck interrupted.

"I have to agree with Puck- I don't think LuPone is our style. But great suggestion, Kurt." Mr. Schuester announced. Kurt sank down in his chair, and Blaine reached over to pat his hand.

"How about a classic rock song?" asked Finn. "We always seem to do good when we sing them."

"Yeah guys, but we always do classic rock; the Trouble Tones will expect it. Any other ideas?" Mr. Schue responded.

Everybody's eyes searched around the room, trying to find someone with a new idea, but nobody had any.

"Mike." Mr. Schue finally said. "What would _you_ like to do?"

"Well…" Everybody turned to look at him.

"I remember when we did _Thriller_, and what it felt like for us to all be working together. It was great, so I was thinking that maybe we can do a Michael Jackson song again. Plus, Rachel didn't have a big part in it, and we got by."

Everybody was silent.

"I think it's a great idea, Mike. So, what do you have in mind?"

"That was completely terrible!" Sue shouted at her Cheerios. "Maybe what you need is some immigrant power. This here is Siobhan Flannigan." Sue pulled the girl to her side. "Because she is the smallest, she is promoted to the top of the pyramid. Britney, you are now demoted to the bottom."

"Wait, you can't just do that to Brit, Coach Sylvester! You don't even know if she can balance on the top!" Santana complained.

"Well even if she can't, she's better than half of you already. So get going! Pyramids don't build themselves!" Sue yelled through her megaphone.

"Miss Sylvester, are you sure about this? I'm really not that athletic. The closest thing we had to this at home was piling up objects and climbing up them so we could reach high shelves. I don't know if I can do this." Siobhan whispered.

"And you're telling me this now? I thought you said that you were good at this!" Sue screamed at her.

"I actually didn't say anything…"

"Well I'm going to pretend you're crazy and _did_ say that because you just embarrassed me in front of my Cheerios. And people are going to believe me, because you look like you just walked out of _The Lord of the Rings_." Sue whispered. Her eyes then went to her cheerleading squad. "Britney! Come here!" Britney ran over.

"So you say you're unsure about this. Follow Brit here and you'll fit in just fine." She patted Siobhan on the back and brought her Cheerios practice to a close.

Meanwhile, in the hallways of McKinley, Kurt Hummel approaches Mercedes Jones.

"That outfit is fabulous." Kurt smiled at Mercedes. Mercedes just glared back.

"I know we haven't spoken ever since you left the New Directions, but we're still friends, right?"

"I'm not friends with the enemy." Mercedes said without looking at Kurt. Kurt followed her down the hall.

"So that's the card you're going to play. Just because we're competition doesn't mean we can't be friendly."

"I'm not going to 'be friendly' to people who won't recognize my talent and at least give me a song." Mercedes turned to Kurt. "I know that you would've done the same thing if you were in this situation."

"No, I wouldn't." Kurt responded. "I would have stayed loyal to the New Directions, because I don't need solos to make me feel like a star. I know I'm one. And you are too, Mercedes. Please, the New Directions want you back. And to be honest, nobody can sing like you." and with that Kurt spun on his heel and walked away.

So what will happen? (Obviously, we know what happens with the New Directions' song choice) Will Mercedes ever forgive Kurt? Will Siobhan survive the Cheerios and become popular? And what will Rory think about his sister on the Cheerios? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
